1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to supportive devices and more specifically it relates to a safety mobilizer walker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous supportive devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to give mobility to disabled people. The supportive devices can be wheelchairs, canes, crutches, braces, walkers and the like. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.